The Accidental Serenading
by sydg813
Summary: Blaine and Sam are best friends. Blaine has a crush on Sam, so he writes him a song, "Sammy". After a long day with his friend, he goes back to his dorm and plays it. I don't own the song, it's "Sami" written by Darren Criss. Sam is bi and still at Dalton


**A/N: First things first, I owe a huge thanks to **_**Chasing Aspirations**_**, who by the way, is an amazing author, whose work you should check out (and the beta for this!), for actually getting me to write this. I had this one nagging idea for a story where Blaine sings "Sami" to Sam (Darren=Blaine Sami=Sam, really, how are there not more stories for this?), but I didn't know what to do for it. So, after talking to, and sharing many ideas with **_**Chasing Aspirations, **_**I decided on this one.**

**Secondly, again, sorry to anyone reading my other stories. I refuse to abandon them; I just have no idea how to continue them.**

**Thirdly, in my headcanon, Sam is bi and went to Dalton before McKinley, so disregard what we learned about him in Tennessee in "Rumors". He also (obviously) dated Blaine.**

**Fourthly, my disclaimer :(. I do not own Glee. If I did, my headcanon would actually **_**be**_** canon. I also do not own "Sami", its written and sang by Darren Criss, on his EP, "Human" and also found in "Little White Lie" (although Nick Lang also sings it there). AND, it's used in StarkidPotter's A Very Potter Musical, but there its "Harry" and is sang by Jamie Lynn Beatty (Ginny). If you are crazy enough to have never heard the song before, I strongly suggest you listen to it before reading this for two reasons. A) It's a great song, and B) It's used in this fic. Also, I am aware that I changed some of the lyrics, like Sami to Sammy, her to his, and she to he.**

**The Accidental Serenading:**

It was the last week of school, and Blaine only had to take a final that day, allowing him to spend more time with his best friend, Sam.

The two had spent the morning in their favorite way, geeking out and fanboying over a Harry Potter movie marathon, red vines and chocolate frogs in hand. Their hands would brush occasionally, and Blaine's heart would beat just the slightest bit faster, and he would look anywhere but his friend.

After the test, Blaine had promised to help Sam study for his math final the following day. But since Sam had agreed to give him an hour before coming over, Blaine pulled out his guitar and flipped through the notebook he kept of his original songs, until he found the song he was searching was the song he had written for _him_, six months ago, the day when Blaine realized his feelings for his friend.

He started strumming, and slowly began to sing.

"_I've seen his face, I've heard his name,_

_I've lost my place and he's to blame._"

It was a chance encounter, the first time they met. If Blaine hadn't been running late that day during Sam's first week at Dalton, the two may not have become friends until later in the year, when they were assigned to work on a French project together.

Blaine was grateful that he had overslept and missed breakfast on that day, mid-semester, in November. He wasn't at the time, but when he ran into the other boy, and looked into his eyes, he knew that Sam was someone special. He didn't know what it was about the boy, or what it was he was feeling, he just knew he wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

"_And I can't stand it when I'm staring in his eyes,_

_And he's not looking back,_

_It ain't a big surprise,_

"_I've heard music, I've heard noise_

_I wish that he could hear his voice_"

Blaine was walking to Sam's dorm one night, two months after they met, to watch a movie to celebrate the end of the semester, something that would become a tradition for them.

As the curly-haired boy walked over to his best friends room, he stopped suddenly when he heard singing coming from the bathroom in Sam's hallway. He didn't think much of it at first, there were plenty of Warblers in that hallway, but as he listened intently, he realized that it was Sam singing.

He felt that feeling in his stomach again, the thing he felt when they first met. It had grown stronger as he learned more about his friend, and he was beginning to figure out what it was.

Blaine found himself walking towards the bathroom, transfixed by the amazing voice, until the water shut off. He walked towards Sam's room and decided to confront the boy about joining the Warblers.

"_The way that I do, when I go to sleep at night_

_And dream my life away_

_But he's gone when I awake._

"_Sammy,_

_Sammy,_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

"_The way his hair falls in his eyes,_

_Makes me wonder if_

_He'll ever see through my disguise,_

_I'm under his spell_

_Everything is fallin',_

_I don't know where to land_,

_Everyone knows who he is_

_But he don't know who I am._"

Blaine was tired of having to look away quickly when Sam caught him staring at him. It wasn't his fault his friend was beautiful.

He didn't want to blush whenever their hands bumped as they walked next to each other, or if they were sitting just to close of the couch in Warbler Hall*.

He wanted to be able to hold his hand when they walked in the halls, to sit with him on the couch, as close as they wanted without feeling awkward. Blaine wanted to take Sam home and tell his dad that hey, this is wonderful guy is my boyfriend, and I love him.

"_Sammy, Sammy,_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

"_I've see you singin' on that stage,_

_Looking like an angel and all I do is pray (that maybe)_

_One day you'll hear my song and understand that all along_

_There's something more that I'm trying to say, when I say_"

Despite having to resort to pining to Wes and David for the past six months, Blaine knew that there was something there, something between him and Sam, and that they, if they ever admitted their feelings, would be great together.

And besides, hadn't his friends hinted that maybe Sam liked him back?

He wanted to hope, wanted to believe that he would be able to tell his friend how he felt, and for Sam to tell him that he felt the same.

"_Sammy, Sammy,_

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me (what you're doing to me)?_

_Sammy, ooh when I say, Sammy, when I say, _

_Why can't you see,_

_What you're doing to me,_

_What you're doing to me?"_

As Blaine was singing, tears pooled his eyes at the thought of his unrequited feelings toward his best friend.

As he continued to stare at his guitar, he didn't notice the other brunette in the doorway to his room, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Blaine," Sam managed to say.

"Sam?" Blaine asked, a mix of worry and shock evident in his tone. "How much did you hear?"

"I got here right before you started singing," Sam said, than he smiled, "I told you not to abuse the privilege you get as the only one being allowed to call me Sammy. I really hate that name."

"You-what? But, the song. And you-you heard. And _that's_ what you say?" Blaine asked, confused at his crush's words.

"Oh Blainey," Blaine grimaced at the name, "come here you fool."

As Blaine sat on his bed in confusion, Sam dashed over to his best friend, and showed that his feelings were, even though he may not have thought so, returned.

When the two broke apart from the kiss, smiling and foreheads rested against each other's, gazing into the other's eyes, Sam spoke, "When did you write it?"

"Six months ago. The day you joined the Warblers. The day I realized just how much I like you," Blaine answered shyly.

"Well, Blaine, I realized how I felt about you the day we met," Sam grinned, and pulled the curly haired boy in for another kiss.

"Sam, will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine nervously asked,

"Of course, silly! And Blaine, I love you. I always have."

"I love you too," Blaine replied, the two kissing again, forgetting about the math test they had the next day.

* * *

><p>*Warbler Hall is the name given to the place where the Warblers practice and rehearse by C P Coulter, the author of Dalton. If you haven't already, check it out. And I used it for two reasons, 1. I didn't know what else to call, because that place doesn't have an actual name, and 2. because I read so many Dalton related things that i just naturally call it Warbler Hall without even thinking about it.<p>

**AN: So **_**Chasing Aspirations **_**also suggested a sequel type thing to this, using "Not Alone" (the forbidden song!) with Blaine singing to Kurt and Sam, his past and present loves. If you're interested, let me know in a review (I'll probably only do it if I get a decent amount of people asking me to, but for now this stays as complete.)**

**On that note, review! Please! (I'm not above begging, I just want your input. Was it good? Bad? Tell me how to improve!)**


End file.
